universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Belladonna
- Original= }} |Universe = Rooster Teeth |Debut = RWBY: Black Trailer (2013) |Friends = Yang Xiao Long (sista) Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Sun Wukong Abridged Blake Belladonna (Her Abridged Counterpart) Felicia 50 Foot Blake Wesley Blake Dos Blakies Ilia Amitola Garfield |Enemies = Roman Torchwick Cinder Fall Shadow the Hedgehog |Nationality = ???|Appears in = Elite Warrior Battle Royale Elite Warrior Battle Royale Ultimate|Lawl Team = Elite Warrior|imagecaption = "I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk, but that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to."}} Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Pistol Form Blake turn her Gambol into Pistol Form. Once done, she jets forward and strike any enemies in her path, shooting then with the Gambol Shroud. Pressing B will fire off a round bullet. Holding B will increase the distance you’ll dash around as well as how many bullets you can fire. (Maximum being 12 bullet) Side B - Kitana Form Blake set her Gambol into Kitana Form. Once done, she lunges forward and slashes the opponent sideway. This moves can be charged for up to 3 seconds, increases the reach of the attack knockback. While the knockback range increase when changed, the distance may became short. Up B - Gambol Launch Blake wraps her black ribbon into her right arm around Gambol Shroud's trigger in pistol form and freely swings it around. The Gambol can now latch to essentially any wall at any point at appropriate distances. However, if the ledge is above or below the horizontal, it will not grapple to it. If the midair jump has not been used, using this move will make you move upwards about half of the jump. It also can be used multiple times. Down B - Shadow Blake use her Semblance replaces herself with her clone. If her clone is attacked during this time of 4 seconds, it takes the damage as, and Blake then appears behind it and rushes for the attacking player, damaging him/her. Final Smash - Black and White Blake use her Gambol Shroud underneath the opponents in front of it and slash their upward, sending the opponents into the air as the screen darkens and a moon appears. There, a silhouette of Blake fly around rapidly dealing quick strikes before dealing a final blow, leaving the target to be KO'd offscreen. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy * Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Faunus Category:Heroes Category:Gunholders Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:RoosterTeeth Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Ninja Category:Badass Category:Cat Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Sexy Characters Category:FighterGuy4's Crushes Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:RWBY Category:Boobies Category:Anime Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Cat Girl Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Quiet Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Sorta Human Category:People called Blake Category:Kawaii Category:Possible All Star Smashers Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Goth Category:Celebrities Category:Tuna Lovers Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Nerd Category:DBX Category:Edgy Category:Edgelords